deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwenpool vs Spider-Gwen
Gwenpool vs Spider-Gwen is a what if Death Battle, QuasimodoBellringer's third episode of his second season and 16th overall. Description Two alternate universe versions of Gwen face off to decide which Gwen is the better butt-kicker. Will the assassin for hire, Gwenpool win, or will Spider-Gwen save the day? Interlude Wiz: When it comes to heroes there is often their signifigant other. Boomstick: From Lois Lane to Mary Jane Watson, heroes have constantly saved the lives of those they love many times. Wiz: But one instance....well.... Boomstick: When fighting the Green Goblin, Gwen Stacy was thrown off a bridge, and as Spidey tried to save her, he acidently snapped her neck apon catching her. Wiz: The Night Gwen Stacy Died, is one of the most iconic moments in the history comics, and has remained as one of Spidey's most well known, and most heartbreaking experiances. Boomstick: Luckily due to the multi-verse nature of comics, other universes managed to retain their versions of Gwen. However...not all of them are the same. Wiz: Gwenpool, who believes herself to have been transported into a fictional world... Boomstick: ....and Spider-Gwen, who obtained the spider powers instead of Peter. Wiz: Both have recieved their own comic series due to popular demand. But just which of the alternite Gwen Stacys is superior? Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win a Death Battle. Gwenpool Wiz: Imagine yourself thrown into a fictional world you once read about. What exactly would you do? Would you know try and hang out with the heroes you look up to? Would you try and make your fan-fiction dreams come true? Boomstick: Or, since it's a fictional world would you just go kill people knowing that the writer will bring them back? In that case, you might be like Gwenpool. Wiz: Hailing from our reality, Gwen Poole....yes that's her name, even though she is clearly an alternate Gwen Stacy, one day woke up and found herself in the Marvel Universe. Boomstick: Not wanting to be written off as "an extra" she went and got herself a costume made. Though the tailor misread the name as "Gwenpool" and made her a pink and white female Deadpool costume. Deadpool: Oh great, first this bitch steals Spidey's spotlight and now she's after mine?!?! Boomstick: H...how did you get in?!?!?! Deadpool: Oh, I was just passing through when you mentioned this chick stealing my look....though I have always wanted an apprentice...Ah screw it. I'll forgive her for jacking my costume, and take her under my wing! Wiz: Get out of here Wade! Deadpool: Alright. See ya, gotta go meet my...secret admirer! Boomstick: Wow, he's weird. Wiz: Tell me about it. Boomstick: After being a freelance mercenary for a bit, and doing a few jobs for HYDRA. She got the attention of MODOK's new organization called.....MODOK! Wow...he just named it after himself? Wiz: Having reformed, MODOK opened his organization; the Mercenary Organization Dedicated Only to Killing, to kill ba guys. Boomstick: However Gwen took credit for an agent's kill and then killed him, and next thing she knew she was hired as MODOK's right hand man..er...woman. Then again, if you manage to kill an agency's #1 worker chances are you are probobly better than them anyway. Wiz: Gwenpool has trained in the use of swords, guns, hammers, and explosives. Boomstick: She is also has olympic level strength and agility, as well as access to the infamous "hammerspace" Wiz: Durring her time as a mercinary, she has killed quite a few people, and has proven herself to be stealthy enough to steal from the likes of Black Cat. Boomstick: Also, due to being from our world, she knows all about Marvel's various heroes, as seen when she just saw that girl version Thor and instantly knew it was Jane Foster. Wiz: She is able to survive electroction from Mjolnir, showing she has insilative abilites, and her closest friend is Howard the Duck. Boomstick: She also has a Motercycle used for transportation, that has a built in Machine Gun. Damn it! How did she get some kind of Mario Kart-style bike yet I can't even make my Boomstick Mobile. Wiz: However, there are a lot of things holding her back, most notibly...she has no powers. Boomstick: Yeah, no Deadpool-like healing, no enhances sense, no teleporting. Which is why her greatest strength is also her biggest weakness. Wiz: While her extensive knoladge on the heroes and villains of the Marvel univers is impressive, ESPECILLY knowing nearly everone's strengths and weaknesses, she is under the impression that everything around her is fictional, and in her own words "a made up word, ruled by storytelling devices and troupes". Boomstick: This makes her believe she can not actually be hurt at all due to the ficticious world she believes herself to be in. It also makes her think her actions have no consequenes...such as when she stole and sold a virus that could kill all human life to HYDRA. Wiz: However, even without powers, Gwenpool's extensive knowladge on Marvel's heroes and villains makes her a true threat to quite a few residents of the Marvel Universe. (Gwenpool: '''I'm not a hero, I'm a henchman!) Spider-Gwen Wiz: What if Peter Parker had never been bitten by that Radioactive Spider? What would have happened then? Would it have simply just crawled away, or would it have bitten someone else instead. '''Boomstick: For years, Marvel has told many One-Off "What If" stories, featuring others getting the Spider Powers, including Flash Thompson and even Betty Brant! Wiz: However, recently a new universe was brought forth. One with a new Spider-Woman, and a long time runner in the lore of Spider-Man finally got her big break! Boomstick: Gwen Stacy, Peter's first love interest, who had recently exploded in popularity due to the recent movies, was bitten by the spider instead of Peter, and DAMN is that costume awesome. Wiz: After the Peter of her world found out about Gwen's powers, he injected himself with Lizard DNA, to try and make himself 'special' like her. Boomstick: However, this backfired as he became The Lizard! After his ensuing battle with Spider-Woman..her in-universe name, or, Spider-Gwen as we know her discovered the truth, but was unable to save Peter's life. Wiz: Now labeled public enemy number one, due to her supposed murder of Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy vows to fight crime, and not let's Peter's death be meaningless! Boomstick: ...and not just that, but she was also recruited into the Spider-Army! Wiz: Ah yes, the Spider-Army! A multiversal team of various spider-powered heroes from across Marvel's multiverse, including Gwen, who made her first appearance in said comics. Boomstick: Fighting alongside other various Spider-Men and Spider-Women; such as the likes of Miles Morales, Spider-Ham, and the main timeline Peter Parker himself...and a few hundred other versions that are trash compared to these four. Together they stopped the Inheritors, who sought to eliminate all the Spiders. Wiz: She then returned to her home dimension to continue her career as a superheroine, stoping her universe' counterparts of various foes such as Vulture, and returned to her role as a drummer in a rock band led by her universe's Mary Jane Watson. Boomstick: She has twin webshooters on her arms, created by her world's Janet van Dyne. She's also an expert detective, and a brilliant analyzer. Wiz: With her web shooters, Gwen is capable of creating fluids of webbing to swing around through the city and trap enemies. This substance is also harder than steel, and if they are as strong as Peter's, they can even restrain people like Hulk. Boomstick: She can lift up to 10 tons, and also has enhanced speed, endurance, and agility. Wiz: However she does have a few major weaknesses. She has yet to learn Peter's signature "Way of the Spider" fighting style, and actually just copies what she saw in kung fu movies. Boomstick: Just like you Wiz... Wiz: Yeh....HEY! Boomstick: Her Spidey Sense is also not as reliable as Peter's and sometimes, simple just does not activate. Wiz: She is also known to sometimes follow police protocol TOO much, due to her dad being the chief of police. Boomstick; However, one must never forget, Spider-Gwen is sick with the burns and bad with the puns! (''Gwen Stacy: You came looking for me?! Well here I am! And I'm not afraid of you!'') Fight Results Who do you think wins? Gwenpool Spider-Gwen Who are you rooting for? Gwenpool Spider-Gwen Who you like Gwen more than MJ? Yes! Gwen Stacy all the way! No. Mary Jane better. Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles